


When No One Is Watching The Watchmen

by AngelicEclair



Category: Watchmen (2009)
Genre: Alley Sex, F/M, Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Freeform, Mildly Dubious Consent, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicEclair/pseuds/AngelicEclair
Summary: The Reader and The Comedian are making their way through the back alleys of the city after subduing a riot and Eddie is his usual bold and brazen-self.





	When No One Is Watching The Watchmen

New York in the Seventies was a wicked city, a dirty city. The streets were uncharacteristically quiet. The events of the night had absolved everything, and the dregs and sediment of society cautiously strolled out to cool themselves in the cover of the plum-darkness.

These were the hours when men's nerves usually become taut with the help of inebriant determination and women's fears intensified, kindled by the ubiquitous, raptorial rubbernecking of the latter. It was the very time for people to make love in overpriced hotels, or kill each other, or sometimes both. Such was not uncommon in the city.

But, it was uncommon this night after the riots had been extinguished and outraged dissidents scattered for shelter like wet hens.

It was another disaster adverted due to the unlikely duo of The Comedian and (Your Hero Name).

The costumed pair passed a storefront.

_'Who Watches the Watchmen?'_ was painted on the pane in big, bold letters.

"No more vigilantes!" (Y/N) remembered the cries spiraling at her as the herd closed in on her.

In his usual fashion, The Comedian responded violently to the protesters, hurling smoke grenades in all directions. He got his kicks fanning the flames of controversy, spitting on opinions, relishing in mass disputes, conflict, and disturbing world news. He found humor and refreshment in the chaos and cackled at the nature of physics, having to hear the loudest of mouths over the most comprehensive ones.

The country remained rioting in rapine and insolence, quickly becoming the most miserable habitation in the world.

And The Comedian's eyes glowed like the arcs of fire under the crescent moon.

The man was subverted to hell and back. He was a person of his own making, the persona he wore, making him looks like a patriotic superhero to the average citizen. However, (Y/N) found, the whole gimmick was just his way of mocking the high ideals that most superheroes claimed to uphold righteously. In reality, he was an amoral sadist who believed that being able to be more virtuous than the average person was a joke. To (Y/N), it seemed he only fought crime as a way of discharging his impetuous urges.

Eddie Blake was a solid type II. He's was a sanctimonious jingoist, who enthusiastically engaged in wetwork on behalf of the Nixon Administration, overthrowing foreign governments or assassinating high-ranking political enemies. In (Y/N) few years of working alongside him, she found Eddie openly considered the American Dream to be a total farce and didn't consider himself a patriot, much to the chagrin of the others. He seemed to be solely driven by a desire to be uglier than the world.

Thus, he became the very mask he wore to become a satirical reflection of society's corruption. (Y/N) didn't know whether to find it humorous or deeply troubling. Perhaps a fair share of both. She learned never to voice her opinions about her partner's method of handling things because the man could and would shoot you then convince you it wasn't him. He was the worst kind of threat - easily provoked and always heavily armed. He rather die of exhaustion than monotony. The Vietnam War may have left him scarred emotionally and physically, but a small part of him missed being on a constant state of edge. He did anything and everything that gave him a boost of adrenaline.

(Y/N) wasn't one to argue over his antics, mainly because The Comedian was her superior, her elder, and had been there, done that, and shaped history - be it for the better or, the worse. She was just glad he was on her side.

The frighteningly-still streets had a somber amber sheen from the chilly light of the autumn moon. It was foreboding, but also a welcome pardon from the lights that throbbed continuously like a migraine - one that only intensified (Y/N)'s. The screams of the wild-eyed demonstrators played on a loop in her head while Eddie snorted at his asshole-ish quips beside her.  
  
They navigated the back alleys, while Eddie reminisced fondly on the hell he had just raised, while downing whatever was in his flask.

His real character came out when he was drunk.

"Did you see that sorry son of a bitch tuck tail and run? Jesus...It's an eye for an eye, or whatever, and he hit me first. I don't give a fuck if he goes blind." He snickered before knocking back another swig.

(Y/N) raised a brow, snorted, and looked up, searching for stars, but found none. Overhead, helicopters swarmed, their spotlights finding one another like lovers in the afterlife.

Caught off guard, (Y/N) was blindsided by warm lips melding against hers.

Her eyes widened, and she stiffened as Eddie's mouth moved against hers. A strange sensation began to well in her chest, starting as a dull burning that soon began creeping its way around the rest of her body. He pulled away, his eyes even darker and more sinister from the shadow of the mask he wore.

"Eddie…"

The Comedian tucked the flask away and flashed a grin.

"Relax, showgirl." His gloved hand reached out and slid down (Y/N)'s bare arm.

"There has to be some reason you're wearing such a little number.

His lips attacked her neck, instantly rendering her drunk.

"I know you're fuckin' sweet on me."

(Y/N) felt her face ignite, and her lips parted, but no sound left her mouth. The whole situation was so taboo, he was her superior, but the shame was being greatly overshadowed by yearning- a feeling (Y/N) had attempted to squash down for months upon months.

The Comedian took a careful step forward like he was creeping up on a frightened housecat who he was trying to corral back into his home, expecting her to bolt in the other direction.

A waterspout of fear-spiked arousal wove its way down (Y/N)'s spine.  
  
"Eddie, what are you doing?" She squeaked.

A hand crashed down on her shoulder and forced her face-first against the adjacent wall, while another snapped around her wrist.

"What's it look like?"

As she struggled to look behind her, (Y/N)'s sight snagged on the bright yellow smiley-face button Eddie always wore. Something about its unblinking eyes made her shiver.  
  
(Y/N) let out a shaky sigh and rubbed her thighs together slowly, trying not to be too obvious. Why was his perversely threatening aura so ruinously charming? It made her so hot; she couldn't stand it.  
  
"Eddie…" She whispered to herself as she became lost in the smoldering heat. She could hardly believe The Comedian himself had been eyeing her in such a manner. She thought he just saw her as a partner, nothing more. If anything, she thought he was annoyed by her. Now that his fingers were on her, she feared she would float out of her body like fog over a lake. The masked man shoved her skirt up over her back, revealing her plump, curvaceous lower half and grabbed handfuls. He rolled and squeezed her flesh like he was examining a ripe fruit for picking. (Y/N) raised her ass impatiently and whined.  
  
A frantic hand came down against her panties, spanking her covered slit. (Y/N) yelped and held onto the brick wall to steady herself. Her head wrenched up, and she peered down the alley, blood rolling in her ears loudly at the thought of someone having heard her.

(Y/N)'s fingers continued to dig into the side of the building, her nails scraping against the grit.  
  
Eddie began rutting against her as shameless and unyielding as a dog, making sure she could feel his swollen member through his tight pants. Feeling satisfied with the way she was tensing writhing unconsciously, The Comedian unzipped his trousers and pulled his cock free from his briefs. He let it rest heavily in the cleft of her buxom hind.  
  
Rough fingers came to jerk her panties to the side. Her face sizzled with humiliation. She hated that she had always fantasized about having The Comedian behind her in a public place, ready to make her his in front of anybody who might dumbly stumble past.

He clicked her tongue at her tauntingly and slid his fingers up her wet slit.

"Shit...You're soaking for me. The thought my dick inside you really gets you hot after all."

The cold air against her wetness was replaced with the throbbing heat of his cock. With fingers in his pubic curls, holding himself steady, he pushed his length along her wet slit, back and forth, sticky wetness smearing all over her lips. (Y/N)'s breath hitched as she convulsed with a strong shiver.  
  
"N-no, I'm not..."

She heard a sniff of amusement at her pule, and he aligned their sexes and forcefully shoved his hips up to meet hers. He grabbed a fistful of her hair with his free hand and twisted at her scalp painfully, pulling her head back so he could kiss her neck.

"Are you goddamn joking me?"

(Y/N) sucked in a stuttered breath as Eddie tapped two fingers over her clit.

"You're so wet. You've wanted this so, so fuckin' bad. I could tell you wanted this from the moment I came into the room and met you for the very first time. You couldn't stop yourself from looking at me from across the room. Bet you felt like the luckiest girl in the world after getting assigned to me."

The Comedian chuckled breathlessly. "Bet you got knuckle-deep inside yourself as soon as you got home, huh, hero?"

He pressed up harder until the large head popped inside. Her hand flew up to stifle a squeal of discomfort. There was a distinct pressure that grew in her loins as she was stretched wide open.

"I'm gonna have fun fucking you open." Eddie grinned wickedly, instantly starting up a relentless pace. His extreme seductiveness came from his predictable unpredictability.

Drool dribbled from (Y/N) 's lovely lips as she panted loudly, the wind being driven out of her lungs with every unforgiving movement.

"I bet you've gotten home after a patrol with me and rubbed yourself raw, wishing it was me touching you there."  
  
How did he know? How long did he know she was sweet on him?

"Y-yes! I've wanted you to do this to me for so long!" (Y/N) whispered sharply.

A honied cry broke to bits in (Y/N) 's throat as she struggled to keep breathing while being pounded so hard. As if involuntary, her hand snaked down, and fingers brushed over her soaked bud, trying and failing to rub in time with his slams. She let out a choking sob as she gave every last shred of dignity over to The Comedian.

"Not...so rough...Eddie..." Her voice was so small. The Comedian nearly missed it. "We can't…let someone see…us like…this."

Slamming into her over and over again until the sounds of their skin slapping together bounced off the walls. Eddie grunted and kissed at her long neck, sucking and biting her skin until he left dark welts.

"Can't fuckin' stop."

He wanted to own her to let everybody know what he was doing. Dragging his palm down the angelic curve of her back, his fingers brushed against the skin of her bare ass as it bounced back against him.  
  
The girl's toes curled painfully as the coils tautened in her abdomen, heralding her inevitable release. Her body felt incredibly weak and heavy, but she was astoundingly sensitive. (Y/N) could feel every twitch and throb of The Comedian's dangerously-thick length as he buried himself in her over and over again.  
  
If this went on much longer (Y/N) was going to lose her mind. 

(Y/N) began meeting his thrusts as best as she could.

"Yeah, fuck yeah. Keep it comin', showgirl."

All semblance coherency was swept away in the wind when a particularly rough thrust that had (Y/N) clapping a hand over her mouth and nearly slamming her forehead against the wall.  
  
Nearly instantly, a hand came up to rip her's away from her mouth.

"None of that shit."

A command to let her sounds ride off on the breeze for all to hear as he continued to devastate her abused hole. (Y/N) offered only pitiful, nonsensical whispers, eyes blurred with excitement.

The fingers that were still absentmindedly pressed to her bud began to move once more – in fast circles. (Y/N) was dipping over the edge on the comprehension of the situation alone, when he started rubbing her, it was if every nerve in her body snapped at once and sparkled as a moment of idyllic distress washed over her with more fierceness than she ever believed possible, especially in her stunned condition. (Y/N) cried out softly and froze at the sinful squish her wet slit made as she took him inside over and over.  
  
She heard a muffled hiss, then the man behind her bore down as he felt her heavenly-silk walls clamp around him and spasms ripple through. The Comedian's jaw clenched, and he squeezed (Y/N) 's breast as his orgasm hit like a tidal wave that washed through his core and out through his strong limbs.  
  
"Gah..." He groaned out huskily as he watched his cum seep from (Y/N).

His breath was a bit uneven for the first time during their entire escapade, and he made his first solid sound of approval – a guttural rumble as he felt (Y/N) 's insides weakly hug and spasm around him as the repercussions of her high left her body pulsing with elation.  
  
Then, the throbbing soreness set in. It felt like she had just gone toe-to-toe with fifty of the aggravated protesters she had faced only a bit earlier.  
  
Blissful unconsciousness became foggy awareness, which transitioned into painful reality, and the buzz of the people going about their business faded back in. She had to fight against the mounting lethargy.  
  
(Y/N)'s mind awoke from its pleasure-dead state.

Flinching as he delivered a hard smack to her ass, she turned to glare up at him before reaching down to gather her costume, zipping it back into place quickly.  
  
He chuckled dryly and turned to walk away from her. As he faded into the darkness, he lit a cigar, which gave him a grimy halo among the dumpsters and the discarded picket signs. His swagger made her roll her eyes in annoyance, but she couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips. He was arrogant through and through, but at least he could back up his words.


End file.
